The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP029’. Line ‘SAKIMP029’ originated from a controlled cross between the female Impatiens line ‘NE-5331’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a salmon flower color and the male Impatiens line ‘NH-312’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a red flower color in Misato, Japan.
In June 2008, the female parent line ‘NE-5331’ and male parent line ‘NH-312’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created having magenta flower color, strong root system and a vigorous habit . The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a red flower color, strong root system and a vigorous habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made and vegetatively propagated. From May 2010 to August 2010, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP029’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual vegetative propagation in Salinas, Calif.